Mai
Mai is a runaway Unwind. She first appears when Connor and Risa show up at Sonia's shop and meet her in the basement, along with Hayden and Roland. Appearance Mai is described to be "nearly as tough-looking" as Roland. She is Asian and has deeply dyed pink hair. She is also said to have a black eye in the beginning of the story, when Risa and Connor first meet her. Personality Mai is feisty. Or, at least, she looks like she is. She has a black eye, indicating that she must have gotten into fights - however, her parents are Unwinding her because they had too many girls in the family, she being the last one, before they finally got the son that she wanted. She hates the world, becoming a clapper, and follows Cleaver's lead. She hates her parents and also the Goldens, as they burried her 'soulmate', Vincent, with absolutely no respect. She is described as "beautiful when nihilistic" by Hayden. History Not much is known about Mai's history, except that her parents have always wanted a son. They did get their wish, but not before having four girls first. Mai being the fourth one, they decided to have her unwound. She must have found her way to Sonia one way or another, but it is not explained. It may or may not have involved a fight, as she had a black eye. She met Hayden and Roland before she met Connor and Risa. In the warehouse, she falls in love with a boy named Vincent. He is not mentioned much in the book, and his personality is unknown. He is said to be a boy with piercings all over his face. Risa jokes about him being Mai's soulmate, because "the two make out all day" while some kids watch. Later, though, it is revealed that she does believe that she would have been his soulmate. Mai decides to become a clapper when Vincent dies. He is one of the boys who suffocated in the crate while in the plane. She blames the world for it, but puts faces as the fault when she sees the Goldens burying the five boys with no respect. She tells Cleaver about it and he says that revenge is the answer. She kills the Goldens (along with Blaine) by sealing the crate that the original five boys suffocated in. Lev, Blaine, and Mai also take a fake job in Alaska. The real purpose to it, however, is to be able to escape the Graveyard and to blow up a Chop Shop in the area. They end up at Happy Jack Harvest Camp with detonators and chemicals in their bloodstream, so that they can blow it up as clappers. Mai is the second clapper to detonate, the first being Blaine. She hears the explosion while she is in the closet, claps three times, and explodes, killing herself. Relationships Vincent Vincent is the boy that Mai falls in love with in the warehouse. They were said to have made out all day while other kids watched. He is killed, devastating Mai so much for her to make a final decision to become a clapper, and to murder the Goldens. Blaine Blaine is another clapper, and another one of Mai's friends (or at least, aquantinces). They don't speak to each other much in the book, except Blaine telling Lev that he would tell Mai what time to blow the Chop Shop up. He the other clapper whom helped her blow up the Chop Shop. Lev Lev and Mai don't talk to each other in the story, but they both are clappers, and meet at the Graveyard. Mai is unsure of whether or not they should trust Lev as "one of them" in the beginning, but she seems to trust him later on - and even takes his orders for what time to detonate. Roland Roland and Mai don't speak to each other much. They meet in Sonia's shop basement. Their relationship is completely vague. It is most likely that Mai and Roland do not speak to each other or get along. Roland seems to be annoyed by Mai because he gets angry when she says that they'll all die soon. Hayden Mai and Hayden first meet in Sonia's shop basement. Hayden may or may not have had a crush on Mai in the beginning. He calls her "beautiful" when she acts nihilistic, but she ignores him. He tells a story to her (along with Connor) about Humphrey Dunfee, frightening her. Connor Connor and Mai meet Sonia's shop basement. He and Hayden tell her the story of Humphrey Dunfee, frightening her. Connor teases her about how she got scared. They don't speak after that. Mai notices Connor (and Risa) afterward, but she does not remember their names, only their faces. She does not view him as a friend, only a threat - as he may figure out that she is going to detonate. Cleaver Mai and Cleaver seem to be good friends. He is the one that convinced her that the Goldens were the ones at fault for Vincent's death, and persuaded her into becoming a clapper, and blowing up the Chop Shop. The Goldens Mai hates the Goldens, because they disrespectfully buried Vincent and the other boys who suffocated in the crate. She ends up killing all of them by sealing the crate that Vincent died in shut, suffocating them (Blaine was the one, however, that drugged them and stuffed them in). Mai's Parents The relationship between Mai and her parents is unknown. They did not give her up for being rebellious; they gave her up because they had too many girls. They may or may not have disliked her because of her dyeing her hair pink and assumingly getting into fights (because of her black eye). Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Unwind characters Category:Clappers de:Mai